


Lick Me

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, The biting doesn't happen anywhere sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'NSFW Till x female reader smut. Preferably involving him giving the reader oral.'Can do... next maybe a facesitting one >_>





	Lick Me

“You are a goddess.”

Till’s hands run up your thighs, and you grin at him, biting your lip before kissing him, grinding down on his naked erection. His fingers sink into your hips, on top of bruises from his brute strength that he has left prior, and your chest heaves as you feel him rub up against you.

“ _Leck mich._ ” Your voice is confident on the German words, and Till smirks at you, undercutting you immediately. “ _B-bitte_ ,” you add, immediately, and his smirk grows.

“Very good,” he says, voice deep and guttural, even more so than usual, and you feel yourself tingle as he does; he rolls you over, pressing himself against you again, and then bites at your chest. You’ve never been bitten like when Till does it - he doesn’t bite to leave aesthetic love-bites that tingle when he presses them. He bites to hurt, and you yelp as he breaks the skin.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, kissing your skin with such tenderness that you can scarcely believe he just hurt you, except by the smudge of blood on his lips. “<I like to leave marks on you.>” You flush, and then writhe, part pain, part pleasure, as he does so down to your thighs, with his teeth; he kisses between your thighs, his tongue winding over you, and you whimper. “<Normally, I’d prefer you to sit on my face, but this will do.> _Liebchen_.”

“Baby,” you gasp, and he lifts your hips to better lick you out; you moan again, head falling back, and he pulls you closer, leaving you shivering and grinding up against his mouth. “Baby, please…”

He nips at your thigh again, before burying his face between your thighs once more, and you rest your hand on his arm where it rests; his response is to spread you with his thumbs, and your skin feels as if it is crackling with electricity as his tongue laps at your clit. His hands slide up your skin and to your breasts, pinching at your nipples, and your fingers tangle in the bedsheets as you try to angle yourself the best way against his tongue.

“Till, baby, you’re so good,” you moan, and he grips your hips again for a moment, tongue running long and slow along you and up to your clit, so achingly unhurried and deliberately that you almost want to grab his hair and encourage him along; it leaves you burning, and you moan his name through gritted teeth again, which only encourages him to keep going. You close your eyes, tipping your head back again, focusing on the feeling, and your mouth falls open, breath panting from your lungs as he stretches you out with his fingers, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you.

“Till…” Your hand flies to his arm and you dig your nails in. “Baby, please, I’m gonna come…” He looks up at you, and you see the lust and longing in his eyes so clearly that it pushes you over the edge, your thighs squeezing his skull as you moan his name over and over, toes curled up until you relax, shivering, back onto the bed.

You feel the mattress dip, and he presses up against you, capturing your mouth with a kiss - you taste yourself on his mouth, and you open your eyes to see him on top of you. He mumbles something in German, biting at your neck, and you wrap your legs around him, smiling lazily.

“Come here,” you purr. You can’t have _all_ the fun…


End file.
